


Closer

by DekuDesu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Karaoke, M/M, New Years Eve, Romantic Gestures, Underage Drinking, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuDesu/pseuds/DekuDesu
Summary: A big New Years Party at Token's house leads to final 2017 confessions, and 2018 resolutions. And also, drunken karaoke.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018 everyone! I felt like doing some Creek fluff to usher in the new year before ruining it with more Heathers. If you want to hear the karaoke scene, I actually recorded a Tweek and Craig version of the song they sang. Enjoy and happy 2018! https://clyp.it/rt5fbfco

When Craig had agreed to going to Token's New Years Party, he hadn't expected to be dragged into a number of embarrassing and stupid things.

One, he was only going to go if Tweek wanted to; the two had been inseparable for years now, and he was actually hoping his blonde partner would feel uncomfortable about going to some party with drinking, debauchery, and more. Yet, he agreed. Pretty excitedly at that.

Two, going to this party meant dealing with not only Cartman and his goons, but also meant actually  _socializing_ with people. He dealt with them enough in school. Senior year had befallen all of the original kids of South Park, and to be honest, this probably would be their last chance to be together and party. Except graduation of course. But, regardless, the new year coming in meant change. A lot of change that Craig wasn't really into. Or so he thought.

  
"C-Craig?"

  
Tweek's voice broke the noirette's thought process and he blankly stared at said blonde. "Huh? Oh, sorry, babe. What did you say?"

 

Biting his bottom lip nervously, "I-I said...are you ready to-to go? I don't know if we should be-be on t-time or like, maybe w-we should arrive la-late? I've never really done a party like this before..." He seemed nervous, per usual. Craig sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, looking directly into his hazel-green eyes.

  
"Yeah, we can go. Are you sure you don't wanna just stay home and like...I don't know, not party?" Craig's question was loaded, he knew that, and Tweek rolled his eyes. The blonde had become more and more confident in himself and their relationship since they were little. At first, back in fourth grade, when they were forced into this whole ordeal, it was so scary. The thought of having your life decided for you is a scary predicament to be in. Especially when it came to romance. Tweek and Craig broke up and got back together multiple times. Though, every time it happened, it seemed more and more real and solidified them more and more once they got back together. What was a facade started to turn into a comfortable landing zone. They could relax and be themselves around each other, and Craig (especially) liked that. There was something about Tweek Tweak that drove him nuts.

  
Tweek twitched a tiny bit, taking Craig's hand into his own, "A-Are you asking for me...or are you as-asking for yourself? You seem pretty adamant about not going to T-Token's," he gripped a little harder, "if you don't want to go, we don't have to." He finished without stuttering. Craig was always proud when he could do that. The moody teen sighed, shaking his head.

"It's fine. Let's go, yeah? I'm sure we'll have fun and if we don't, we can always cut out early. Maybe watch the fireworks from Stark's Pond?" There was a glint of hope in his voice, and Tweek pressed his forehead against Craig's, smiling while doing so.

 

"That sounds like a plan," he muttered, closing his eyes. Oddly enough, they stood there for a moment before Craig pulled back. There was a blush apparent on his face as he headed towards his bedroom door, opening it. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets, and turned to face Tweek. "L-Let's go. I'm sure this is a perfect opportunity to arrive."

 

The blonde sighed, disappointed that nothing had happened. He had tried to muster the courage to make a move on Craig. For almost eight years now, they still hadn't shared their first kiss. Talk about restraint. And also, tension. Deep down inside, Tweek knew who he was: he loved boys, he loved coffee, but most of all, he loved Craig Tucker. The boy who had surprisingly took his heart, saw him for who he was, and still accepted him. But there was still some reluctance...did Craig feel the same way? Obviously, them being together this long meant  _something_ , right? It  _had_ to. Tweek told himself that every night. In hopes that one night when Craig would sneak out of his house to hang out, they'd make out on the floor and confess how they felt.

Nothing along those sorts had happened. And Tweek believed they never might.

 

~

 

The party was loud, to say the least. 

Music was blasting, playing the "Best of 2017" playlist from Clyde's phone most likely. There was a lot of good tunes, but alas, nothing really...stood out to dance to. Craig wasn't much of a dancer and Tweek wasn't much for moving voluntarily. So they were at an impasse as they both sat on one of Token's many couches in the big mansion. The whole high school had to be here, maybe even from the town over. Craig leaned back in the cushions, clutching a Red Solo cup filled with whatever concoction Clyde had made him and Tweek, while the blonde had his knees tucked to him tightly, head buried into them. Something was off, and Craig wasn't dumb. He could see that something was bothering his boyfriend, so he scooted closer.

"Babe," he started. No response.

"Babe..." A little louder. Nothing.

This time, he tapped his shoulder, trying to tilt his head to meet Tweek's eyes. "Babe. What's wrong?"

Finally, Tweek lifted his head only a bit to meet Craig's eyes and he smiled weakly, "N-Nothing. J-Just...lots going on. Sensory overload, you-you know?"

Craig nodded, and stood up. He held out his hand, "C'mon," waiting for Tweek to take it.

 

Tweek looked up and took a second to glance into Craig's eyes before grabbing his hand. He was led into the kitchen where Clyde was in an...interesting position to say the least.

 

The boy was in full handstand, his shirt basically almost off his body, as he chugged the keg that was set up near the kitchen island. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The party patrons chanted relentlessly as Clyde finally wobbled over, landing sloppily back onto his feet. He slipped on some of the beer as the other kids cheered and his eyes met Craig's, who flipped him off while shaking his head. Clyde smiled wide, "Woooo! CRAAAAAIG!" He stumbled over, lacing his arms around both Craig and Tweek. Boy did he smell like booze.

 

"Alcoholic." Craig bluntly said, and Clyde laughed, kissing his cheek to gross out the black haired boy, "Bleh, bastard! Why'a gotta be so meaaaan to me!? I'm your bestieeee," he looked over to Tweek, who was very uncomfortable, regardless of knowing Clyde very well. "So, are you and Tweekie here gonna share a New Years kiss?"

Craig froze, as did Tweek. It was like gripping to stiff boards, as Clyde blinked. He may have been drunk, but he was not oblivious. "What'ssa matter? You guys kiss all the time...New Years kisses are tradishion." He slurred.

 

Craig rolled his eyes, breaking free of Clyde's grasp. "If it's such a tradition, then why don't you go kiss someone yourself?"

 

Clyde looked around, shushing him lazily. Boy was he drunk. "Shhhhhh, Craig. Craig Tucker...I'm working...I'm working on it. Bebe. I know she's here somewhere. It's gonna happen, just watch."

 

Tweek scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away, "Y-You've been trying to get with Bebe permanently for years now...a-are you sure it's gonna happen, Clyde?"

  
"Of COURSE I AM! She's got the hots for me...besides, we're gonna--HIC--gonna do karaoke to Grease...it's gay, like y'all of course, but-but if I do that, maybe she'll appreciate the sentiment. And smooch yah boy right on the kisser." He pressed two fingers to his lips and tried to tag Tweek or Craig with his sloppy beer fingers. Both evaded successfully, as he fell to the floor and groaned in pain. "Anyway." he said with a face full of floor, "I gotta go find a man about a crocodile." Clyde staggered up and left the kitchen.

  
"W-What does that fucking mean?" Tweek asked, looking at where the boy had gone.

  
"I think he's going to throw up in the bathroom. Fucking pathetic." Craig poured out the cup he had, deciding against drinking what Clyde had.

 

"Craig...?"

 

Craig looked at his boyfriend, who seemed a bit more serious now. "What's up, honey?"

 

"Do you think...uh...well, uhm...what Clyde said," Tweek's heart was racing. Craig blankly stared, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Do you think we could uh...kiss?"

 

"What?"

 

"I-I uh-uh nevermind! Uhm, that was stupid. Maybe-maybe, Clyde's drink was strong-strong. Uh, I gotta go tothe bathroom too. Be right back!" Tweek freaked out, rushing out in a fast walk towards the main room. Craig's eyes widened in realization; for years, he had believed that their relationship was real enough. As friends. Platonic love...right? Craig sighed. He couldn't really deny it. Countless nights, rolling around in his bed, thinking about his boyfriend. Wanting to know what love felt like. He knew what it was like, but the physicality of everything never connected. They were both too nervous, too awkward. Two nerds hoping to connect on a more personal level. The boy put a hand through his black hair and sighed, pumping himself up. "God, what am I doing?"

 

~

 

Tweek sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. He had basically rushed past the line and pushed himself in, much to the dismay of all the waiting patrons. Splashing water in his face seemed to help. What had he done? He had just basically admitted that he wanted to kiss Craig! It wasn't...absurd, right? It wasn't ludicrous or ridiculous!? Those words all meant the same thing, but Tweek couldn't comprehend the possibility that he and Craig were actually an item. But, he felt bad ultimately for just leaving Craig there amongst the party goers.

Speaking of which, where was he?

The chartreuse eyed boy shoved his hands shakily into his jean pockets and walked into the main room, where karaoke was going on. Clyde had just finished his terrible, one-sided duet of "You're the One That I Want" with Bebe, who sang to her best abilities, but basically just Snapchatted Clyde's ridiculous behavior. One knee singing didn't really suit the drunken boy as he was helped off stage by an entertained Token. The next song started playing. Tweek smiled lightly, liking this one. Who was gonna sing it? It was "Closer" by the Chainsmokers, and he had spent most of last summer listening to it in Craig's truck with him.

Where was Craig? Tweek was about to leave the room, before he heard a familiar voice start singing.

Tweek shuffled around hurriedly, his eyes wide in disbelief. On stage, Craig had started singing the Chainsmokers part of the song, and the blond found himself heading towards the front. Cartman, phone out already live streaming to Facebook, was dying of laughter as Craig embarrassed himself in front of everyone. The black haired teen, permanent middle finger aimed at Cartman and Kyle, who were laughing together, sang. He watched the words go by on the screen as it neared the chorus. He made eye contact with Tweek, who jumped a bit at the realization he was just staring. Who was going to sing Halsey's part with him? Tweek looked around and saw no one else with a second microphone.

 

"Tweek."

 

"GAH!" Tweek jumped again, realizing a microphone was held out in front of him. Craig did this during the long instrumental break, "I need your help, babe. Sing with me, like old times?" Tweek's heart fluttered and he shakily grabbed the microphone, getting up on the stage with Craig. He stood awkwardly next to him, although a couple feet apart, as he stiffened. How was he gonna pull this off?! Halsey's part was his favorite,  _yes_ , but that didn't mean he could sing it! Let alone in front of people. Let alone in front of Craig! It was just all too much pressure, but the lyrics came up and Tweek started as if he had been rehearsing this song for years. Like he had written it himself.

Tweek relaxed a bit, seeming to get into it a bit more. As he did, Craig seemed to get a bit closer, lacing his pinky finger with Tweek's as he sang the lower harmony with him. More people started to gather at the edge of the stage, as ridicule turned into absolute shock and awe as Craig and Tweek decided to completely slay at karaoke in front of everyone. Their peers danced a long, drank, and cheered as the two sang in perfect harmony. The bridge came up and Tweek decided to make eye contact with Craig, who seemingly was waiting for it. They sang in perfect tandem and never broke contact; it was magical, and both felt their hearts beat as if a weight was finally lifted off of them.

The song concluded and the whole party cheered, as the two snapped back to reality. Craig flipped everyone off, and grabbed Tweek's hand, pulling him offstage.

~

 

"C-Craig...? Where are we going?" Tweek asked, as his boyfriend pulled him through the crowd of people and out into the cold, bitter air. They entered the front lawn and started down the path towards Stark's Pond. Craig didn't answer, as they walked. Tweek began to worry. What had he done wrong? Was the karaoke too much? Was him joining a test? Oh, gosh, there was so much to consider.  _Fuck_ , Tweek thought, screaming internally.

 

Finally, Tweek realized their destination and relaxed a bit more; this was the fail-safe after all. Stark's Pond looked beautiful. No one, surprisingly, was here. Not even any of the homeless people or wildlife that usually populated the area. The moon glistened on the water and the stars painted a galaxy reflection that was absolutely breathtaking. Of course, despite the biting cold. Craig sat them both down on a park bench and he still refused to speak. Tweek bit his bottom lip again, pulling at some of the dead skin there. There was a tension that seemed to arise and neither had the guts to break it.

A couple minutes passed and Craig spoke up, "You know I love you right?"

 _Badump_.

  
"W-What!?" Tweek almost shouted, freaking out. But then he calmed down almost instantly, repeating his question in a hushed tone, "What... did you say?"

"I never thought I had to say it aloud. Or could say it aloud at that," Craig grimaced, "but...I love you, Tweek. You're...you're my everything," he looked up at the stars and leaned back in the bench, letting his left hand slip into his hoodie pocket, and the other find its way to the top of Tweek's. "Back in fourth grade, it was a rouse. A facade to calm all these fucking stupid people who thought that the Asians controlled who was gay. And for a while, I believed it. But...once we got into high school, once stereotypes and stigmas left South Park, I-I..." His breath hitched, finding it hard to speak for a moment. All of these feelings coming out now, it was like a running faucet.

"I realized I wanted more than a friendship, Tweek. It took me so long to say it or even come to terms with it, but...I want to experience everything with you. And I mean  _everything._ " Craig finally looked to Tweek, who to his shock, was tearing up. A strand of tears streamed down Tweek's cheek, and he looked away, wiping it away quickly as if he didn't want Craig to see it. "It's almost midnight." Craig spoke, shuffling close. He gripped Tweek's hand tight, causing the blonde to glance in his direction. "I-I'm sorry if I said too much...just...you wanting a kiss, triggered something in me and that karaoke stunt was--"

 

"Stupid...but fun. But, we should probably never do something as fucking ch-cheesy as that again," they both shared a laugh at Tweek's comment. Once the laughter died down, Craig finally closed the distant between them. Their lips met and it was like a static shock briefly. Neither of them were sure if it actually was static electricity or just their hearts reacting to the surreal feeling. It was dry at first and still, but as the two relaxed, they felt themselves meld into the kiss. Craig pulled back briefly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes, who seemed over the moon; Tweek threw his arms around Craig's neck, wrapping his hands in his hair as he pulled him closer again. They kissed once more, with more passion; years of built up tension led up to this moment as they practically fell into the snow. Tweek held them up, one hand shakily trying to support both of their weights as Craig held onto the bench with his free hand. The two ended up lying across the bench, making out for the first time in their relationship.

 

_BOOM!_

 

Both screamed and ended up falling into the snow. Elbowing ribs and kneeing crotches, those were not pleasant feelings. Craig buckled over in the snow, holding his family jewels as Tweek laid on his back in the snow, gripping his sides. Both were breathing heavy as they realized fireworks had started. The sky was glowing with colors and brimming with noise as cheering could be heard from downtown South Park. The two looked at each other weakly and started laughing. They were idiots, young and inexperienced. But that was fine with them.

 

"H-Happy New Year, babe." Craig said, crawling over to hover over the top of Tweek, who in response put both his cold hands on Craig's cheeks, pushing their foreheads together again. He closed his eyes and laughed a bit, and without a stutter spoke.

 

"I love you, Craig Tucker."


End file.
